My brown eyed girl Harry Styles One direction
by Arianna Blue
Summary: will one night away from home at a One Direction concert be enough to turn Mallory's world upside down?


_**One Direction Fan Fiction**_

**Authors notes:**

_Hey guys, my first one on here, not sure if i should continue this one or not, let me know, all opinions welcome._

_Really hoping someone likes it. Fingers crossed._

_:)smile:)_

**Mallory POV.**

i was pretty over the moon about the one direction tickets, and now the concert is tomorrow and i'm feeling fairly hyped... i lay out the outfit i'm going to wear... black high waisted shorts, a marone sleeveless button up blouse and a black leather jacket, hair hung loose... and went to bed.

morning came, i got up, cleaned the flat, went grocery shopping and then came home to prepare for the night ahead. After putting the final touches on my look i grabbed the tickets, my purse and called the taxi.

"Where to ma'am?" i answered him in hushed tones, lost in worry... i think i left the door unlocked! i arrived at the stadium and took my spot in the front row to the right.

"Then where like yeah, yeah, yeah-" 'Na Na Na' passed by in a blur of amazing vocals and a brilliant band, then 'stand up'... scene change...

Zayn starts "he takes your hand i die a little." At that moment harry sauntered over to the right and came to a halt right infront of me, his hand slapping against his thigh to the beat, gazing off towards the back, then sang "i feel the beat of my heart getting louder whenever i'm near y-" the last word cut off slightly as his gaze met mine, he blinked, his jaw literally dropping open before he quickly snapped it back up and tried to shake the daze while singing the chorus, he moved away then, which of course made me feel like i was so jaw-droppingly hideous.

**Harry POV.**

I run back on stage with the boys as we start the third song for the night.

Zayn starts "he takes your hand i die a little." i walked across the stage and turned to face the crowd and sing my part.

"i feel the beat of my heart getting louder whenever i'm near y-" my gaze had wandered down to the front where it had been caught by a pair of big chocolate brown eyes and the most beautiful smile i had ever seen, this girl had caught me off guard, this girl made my knees weak, i felt like they might give way at any moment. i shook out of the daze and walked away from my distraction.

the night had been amazing, or so i think, i couldn't stop thinking about my brown eyed girl long enough to really absorb anything else.

"Harry... hey you alright there lad?" Niall asked on behalf of all the boys now crowded around me.

"mm... yeah, just saw a... a girl... and she kind of, umm... distracted me?" i stuttered, not so sure of what happened myself.

"was she the one who threw that massive bra that flew on during 'valerie'?" asked Louis with a cheeky grin.

"Nuh... she was just singing along... that's why i messed up before the chorus in 'i wish'... i just... couldn't take my eyes off her."

"aww, Harry's crush is out in the audience, and would probably have a fit if she knew... go make her day sunny-jim." said Niall slapping me on the back.

"i can't, she's probably already left." i sulked.

"True true."

We walked out to greet our directioners on the way to the bus. starting from the right fence we went along taking pictures signing objects and limbs and giving hugs.

"HARRY, HARRY... GIMME SOME OF YA GRAVEH!" screamed one of the more rambunctious fans. I went along, trying to inconspicuously find my girl while pleasing the followers along the way... twenty minutes later we were on the bus and on our way... no sign of her anywhere.

"cheer up buddy, i'm sure she's thinking about you too, like 'OMG HARRY STYLES TOTALLY LOOKED AT ME, WHERE TOTALLY GONNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES NOW!'" Louis said confortingly, squealing his impression of 'the girl'. harry swatted the back of Louis's head causing a "YELP" and a "HEY".

**Mallory POV.**

when the concert finished i left immediately, feeling rotten about Harry's reaction... am i that ugly? the taxi ride home was icy so naturally i immediately turned the heater on and curled up infront of it when i got home, without turning on any lights first, i was so frozen. it was getting late, so i hopped up and turned the lights on so i could change into my pyjamas.

"AHHHHHHHH" the blood curdling scream left my lungs before i could stop it, my heart stopped and then dropped into my stomach... all my things were gone. everything, except the heater and the other things attached to the walls. i ran from the building and collapsed on the grass beside the foot path, my hands grabbing at the grass as if to pull myself out of this nightmare.

"pull yourself together Mallory." i mumbled, and with that i managed to stand up and move to the gutter where i paced back and forth waiting for my phone battery to die, and hopefully, me along with it.

**Harry's POV.**

our stop at Nandos had Niall in a giddilly happy mood, he was leaping about the bus like a leprachaun. Liam was up the front, his face buried in his laptop, Zayn was dozing off on the couch and Louis would not leave me alone!

"Cheer up Charlie" he sang "c'mon Harry, you mopy poohead!" with that he stuck his finger in my face, his eyes drifted to the side slightly, widening for a brief second before shouting to the driver

"STOP THE BUS, PULL OVER!" all the boys rushed to the window and one by one gasped.

"WHAT!" i demanded trying to push my way through, it was raining and foggy.

"there's a girl lying in the gutter, i think she's hurt, definately unconsious." we all raced off the bus into the pouring rain. as we approached the girl my heart clenched, it's her! But is she alright? i scooped her into my arms and carried her onto the bus and lay her on the couch with a blanket.

"Harry, what-?"

"It's her!" i stated. the boys stared at her face for a second and then moved into action.

"we need to stop the bleeding" said Paul's deep voice from behind, which made us all jump. Paul bandaged her head with the first aid kit under the drivers seat, Niall went to fetch water for when she woke, Louis got the towels and Zayn and Liam assisted me in the attempt to wake her up, Gentle prods, poking and demands like 'wakey wakey' and 'c'mon love'.

...five minutes later...

Her eyelids started to flutter... and so did my heart, she was ok. slowly she opened her eyes and then tried and failed at sitting up, so i wrapped my arm around her shoulders and helped.

she sat silently for a moment until the fog seemed to clear from her head, and left an incredibly shocked look on her face as she peered around at all six of us.

"here, have a drink, it'll help with the headache." said Niall as he handed her the water. she took it mumbling a 'thankyou' and skulled it down.

"so... what happened exactly?" asked Louis, all signs of earlier taunting replaced with genuine concern for the pretty brown eyed girl on the couch.

"i...i... when i turned my lights on... everything... just... nothing... gone-" at that last part she broke down in tears, racking sobs shook her tiny frame. i sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her stroking her hair to sooth the pain.

"i know you wo... wouldn't know this because i was one of thousands, but i was at your concert before i came home-" the boys shared a knowing glance... yes you were one of thousands, but you were the only one i saw.

"-and when i arrived home i went to warm up infront of the heater, but when i turned the light on, my apartment was... was...empt-" the last part cut off by a convulsing sob that erupted from deep in her chest...


End file.
